Primeiros Passos
by Arcanjo Telepata
Summary: Fanfic atrasada de Natal - YAOI; 1x2, 3x4 , Oneshot - " O Natal é a época perfeita para o início de novas alegrias, felicidades, e principalmente, de novos amores" (Edição sem os cortes do site)
1. Aviso

Ol�, gente!

Estou novamente postando essa fic, pois da última vez, o engoliu grande parte do texto, e deixou-o todo esculhambado xx Aproveitei para fazer algumas revisões XD

É uma fic de natal, completamente melosa XD Ah, uma nota: algumas pessoas devem ter se confundido ao ler essa fic , pois há "Por Jo-Kun" abaixo do título XD Alguns não sabem, Mas Jo-kun é o meu apelido na net! XD

Bom, é isso!

Espero que gostem da fic!

Beijão!


	2. Primeiros Passos

"Primeiros passos"

Por Jo-Kun

É Natal. Não é uma droga?

Certo, certo, eu estou parecendo um velho ranzinza, eu sei! Não pensem que sou um daqueles caras que vivem reclusos e que odeiam qualquer contato social ou comemoração, longe disso! Afinal, quem nunca ouviu falar do 'impagável' Duo Maxwell, o piloto Gundam que todos dizem ser a "reencarnação direta de um bobo da corte"? Sei muito bem que não sou um dos soldados mais compenetrados...mas acho que nunca ninguém pôde reclamar dos meus desempenhos nas lutas. Exceto é claro, o Senhor Bloco de Gelo Yuy, sempre me enchendo o saco por causa da minha "imprudência e irresponsabilidade" nas missões. Que culpa eu tenho de querer um pouco de emoção? Se ele acha que vou deixar que pilotar o meu Gundam se torne algo maçante seguindo os planos que ele inventa, está redondamente enganado.

Bom...vocês venceram, os planos do Heero são até razoáveis...bah! São MUITO bons! Satisfeitos? Mas não é porque provavelmente ele é um dos maiores estrategistas cujos planos garantem o sucesso de qualquer missão que eu vou seguir as suas ordens. Ainda está pra chegar o dia em que Duo Maxwell seguirá as ordens de um japonês rabugento com insuficiência de humor.

Ah, mas que droga! O que irei dizer agora pode parecer estranho e completamente repentino, mas porque os provérbios chineses sempre estão certos? Eu lembro muito bem de um que o Wufei não perde a chance de mencionar quando o Heero e eu estamos discutindo, ou seja, estou de saco cheio de ouvir esse maldito provérbio uma dúzia de vezes ao dia! : "Quem tanto vive brigando, termina se apaixonando..." . Maldita sabedoria chinesa! Já entenderam, não é? Rápido, prendam-me numa cruz! Quais seriam as chances de alguém se apaixonar por uma estátua gélida? "Nenhuma!", vocês dizem? Uma sugestão: assim que tiverem uma chance, procurem um livro sobre romances impossíveis e bizarros.

Eu poderia ter me apaixonado por qualquer um! Pelo Quatre, que é tão gentil com aquele jeitinho de anjinho dele, ou pelo Trowa, que mesmo sendo silencioso ao extremo, ainda demonstra estar vivo! Até mesmo pelo Wuffei, aquele chinês implicante que eu tanto adoro contrariar! Mas, por Deus, logo por Heero Yuy?! Não consigo me impedir de rir quando me imagino agarrado a um iceberg de regata e spandex. E o pior de tudo: a frieza do desgraçado me atrai mais ainda! Não sei bem, acho que posso estar louco, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que há alguns lados de Heero Yuy que eu não conheço.

Mas antes de tudo, acho que eu devo contar a causa de toda a minha revolta justamente nesse Natal. Coloquem-se no meu lugar e após ouvirem meu relato, eu me jogarei de um penhasco se vocês me disserem que não ficariam EXTREMAMENTE irritados se fossem eu.

Apesar dos quilos de cobertores com que eu me embrulhei antes de dormir, um frio desgraçado me acordou milhares de vezes durante a noite. Nunca gostei muito do frio, mas acho que eu tenho uma boa razão pra isso, afinal, quando se passa a maior parte da infância nas ruas frias de um lugar desolado, as razões para se desejar uma temperatura agradável são muitas. Mas deixando isso de lado, continuemos. Quando acordei, ou melhor, quando desisti de tentar dormir, descobri que estava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Pode parecer banal, mas quando Duo Maxwell tem dor de cabeça, não é qualquer dor, é "a" dor. Acho que cai da cama de noite, porque meu corpo todo doía, reclamando por qualquer mínimo movimento.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei encarando o teto de madeira corrida sobre a minha cabeça. Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Apenas há dois dias atrás, nós recebemos instruções um pouco duvidosas dos velhos carcomidos; antes que me perguntem quem ou o que diabos são esses, eu explico. É apenas um apelido carinhoso que dei aos velhos cientistas, já que não me agrada em nada ter que chamar aqueles anciões beirando um derrame ou uma esclerose por nomes, ou siglas, seja lá o que forem, ainda mais ridículos. Okay, acho melhor tentar me concentrar mais no meu relato. Esqueçam os macacos velhos por um instante. Voltando às "instruções duvidosas", o motivo de chamá-las de duvidosas é bem simples: Quando se está em meio a uma guerra, receber ordens para se recolher e "aproveitar o Natal"- nas palavras do e-mail que recebemos- é SIM muito duvidoso! Não acham? Credo, eu estou até parecendo o Heero, mais conhecido como o "maníaco paranóico por guerra". Outro apelido que eu dei.

Mesmo parecendo estranho, os rapazes e eu aceitamos sem discutir, afinal qualquer sinônimo de descanso era muito bem-vindo! Acho que o que direi pode parecer extremamente maldoso, mas ter um amigo rico é demais! Ah! As famosas mansões Winner viraram rapidamente nosso destino. Eu beijaria o Quatre por ter nos acolhido tão bem em uma das suas enormes mansões, com regalias dignas de reis, se não fosse, é claro, a grande possibilidade de morrer pelas mãos do Trowa se me atrevesse a tanto. É, vocês entenderam certinho: meus amigos estão muito bem juntos, obrigado. Como eu posso saber? Elementar! Aqueles dois, apesar de tentarem, não conseguem ser muito discretos. Quando puderem, visitem esta mansão e eu garanto que vocês terão 98 de chance de encontrar o Quatre e o Trowa se agarrando pelos corredores, ou sobre qualquer superfície plana, e acreditem, é realmente um espetáculo! Não, eu não sou algum tipo de depravado que gosta de ficar espiando os amigos em momentos "íntimos", mas a cara do Quatre quando é pego no flagra é impagável!

E assim começava a se construir meu cenário de Natal imperfeito. O trajeto até o banheiro do meu quarto foi uma verdadeira tortura, vocês não têm idéia. Quando me joguei debaixo do jato quentinho de água do meu amigo chuveiro elétrico, creio que ao menos metade das dores se acalmou um pouco. Nunca duvidem do poder de um bom banho quente, pode fazer milagres! E a prova disso foi o sorriso em meu rosto enquanto me enxugava. Logo tratei de vestir algo bem pesado, porque o frio ainda insistia, fazendo até a minha alma tremer e amaldiçoar a neve que provavelmente estava caindo lá fora.

Tudo bem, não foi um bom começo para um dia natalino. Mas assim que pus meus pés no corredor, fui recompensado da melhor forma possível quando o delicioso aroma de biscoitos me atingiu. Lembra daqueles desenhos manjados que todos já assistiram alguma vez, onde algum personagem faminto é guiado até um certo lugar só pelo cheiro de algo gostoso, flutuando pelo ar? Eu posso garantir que eu não flutuei, mas não levei mais de dez segundos para chegar à imensa cozinha da mansão, e com o que vi, tive que concordar que este Natal tinha lá suas vantagens. A fonte do delicioso cheirinho adocicado de biscoitos era agora meu alvo. Quatre estava parado diante do fogão, com uma atraente e irresistível bandeja de biscoitos de chocolate em forma de pinheirinhos em uma das mãos, observando atentamente o vidro transparente do aparelho, à espera de que outra fornada estivesse pronta. Não me surpreendi ao perceber o loirinho sozinho no lugar. Geralmente, várias outras pessoas habitavam a cozinha, entre empregados, ajudantes, cozinheiros ou mesmo curiosos famintos, como eu próprio. Mas na véspera de Natal, Quatre dera um merecido descanso a todos os empregados, além de uma generosa gratificação por todo o carinho com que cuidavam dele e daquela casa.

" Bom dia, loirinho! O que você tem aí pra mim?". Eu, como não sou bobo nem nada, tratei logo de roubar um punhado de biscoitos da bandeja, antes que Quatre pudesse dizer algo.

" Bom dia, Duo. Na verdade, esses biscoitos eram pra de noite, mas pelo jeito você não agüentaria esperar tanto, não é?" . Sorrindo, me acomodei sobre a mesa, mastigando dois biscoitos ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo o tom repreensivo nas palavras do meu árabe preferido.

" Pode acreditar nisso!", enfiando o último biscoito na boca, nem sequer esperei para engolir, e logo pus no rosto a carinha mais pedinte que poderia: "Ah, Quatre...você está tão lindo hoje..."

Eu já disse antes que sou um mestre na persuasão? Minha teoria é: Uma boa cara pidona e manha na dose certa podem mover montanhas. E convencer Quatre era muito mais fácil. Eu acredito que o loirinho possui milhares de corações bondosos batendo em seu peito. E com satisfação agradeci quando recebi mais alguns biscoitos, estes cobertos com nozes moídas.

" Hum...valeu, honey!"

" Ai, Duo…como posso negar algo à você?" ; ignorando os lamentos do meu amigo loiro, tratei de investigar qualquer coisa nos armários da cozinha. Já notaram que de manhã minha fome não é nada pequena, não é?

" Hey, Quatre, onde estão os outros?".Infelizmente não encontrei nada que me agradasse. Maldita alimentação saudável desse pessoal! Como conseguem viver só de coisas verdes e sem gosto?

" Ainda dormindo. Aliás, por que está acordado tão cedo?"; Quatre assumiu de repente uma cara acuada e ameaçadora, enquanto apontava a espátula metálica com que trabalhava nos biscoitos em minha direção, gemendo teatralmente: " Quem é você e o que fez com o Duo?!"

" Há-há-há, muito engraçado, loirinho! Hummm...está todo saidinho logo de manhã, não é mesmo? Aposto que a noite com o Trowa foi bem....proveitosa." . Sim, sim! Um à zero para mim!

O tom avermelhado que explodiu no rosto de Quatre com certeza melhorou bastante o meu dia. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele murmurou em seguida, gaguejando bastante, rapidamente fingindo estar ocupado com o fogão, mas sei que quando ele fica assim, é porque eu consegui cutucar a verdade de jeito.Estava entretido envergonhando o Quatre quando alguém se materializou à mesa, me assustando e me fazendo derrubar o meu último biscoito no chão:

" Baka...logo de manhã já está incomodando?"

Eu preciso realmente dizer quem era? Hum, vejamos: frieza dilacerante, voz um tanto baixa e extremamente sexy! Oh, sim! Heero Yuy em sua versão matinal, modelo _'Cala a boca, baka!'_.

" Bom dia pra você também, Heero!". Sarcástico, eu? Alguém aí sabe se existe um aumentativo pra isso?

Como esperado, não recebi uma resposta diferente de um grunhido. Vagamente ouvi Quatre desejar-lhe bom dia, oferecendo-lhe um biscoito. Eu estava muito ocupado encarando com pesar o meu biscoito caído no chão, despedaçado. Não consegui evitar praticamente comer o biscoito do Heero, ou ele próprio, com os olhos. Acho que ele percebeu isso, porque me encarou de um jeito esquisito por alguns instantes.

Mas o que ele fez a seguir com certeza espantaria qualquer um. Não acreditei quando o vi partir o seu biscoito em duas partes diferentes, me estendendo a maior. No momento, eu juro que pensei que o efeito estufa afetava realmente qualquer coisa relacionada ao gelo, não só as calotas polares, e conseqüentemente, estaria afetando e MUITO o Heero Glacial Yuy. Apenas consegui ficar encarando debilmente a mão de Heero. Com certeza a minha demora o irritou, porque ele bufou de forma impaciente:

" Quer ou não?". Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que naquele instante tudo o que eu quis foi apertar as bochechas daquele maldito japonês por parecer tão fofo! Mas eu me contive, lógico, porque não queria morrer justo no Natal. Mas meu sorriso não negou, pelo menos aos olhos mais atentos, que eu havia adorado aquilo.

" Claro!". Tomei o cuidado de pegar o biscoito antes que ele mudasse de idéia, mas acho que isso não aconteceria, porque ele se levantou e se foi, mastigando educadamente a pequena fatia do doce.

Tenho que concordar que agora devo mudar o trato que fiz com vocês. Talvez quando eu acordei, meu dia não aparentasse prometer algo de bom. Mas depois do que acabei de contar, o dia melhorou significativamente. Agora vamos fazer assim: ouçam tudo o que irei contar e eu me jogarei de um penhasco se algum de vocês disser que não adoraria estar no meu lugar!

Com a saída de Heero, me peguei encarando o pedaço de biscoito com um sorriso no rosto. Do outro lado da cozinha, mal percebi o sorriso maldoso de Quatre:

" É, Duo...parece que o dia será bastante...proveitoso!"

Huh! Essa conseguiu me tirar do meu ataque momentâneo de divagações românticas, me alertando para Quatre, que agora ostentava um sorriso inocente. Reconheço a minha derrota!Trowa e Wufei logo apareceram, e eu me vi expulso da cozinha junto com o meu amigo chinês quando Quatre foi atacado ferozmente pelo moreno _pega-anjo_ (talvez algum dia eu cobre pelos apelidos magníficos que invento para os outros), que não aceitava um não como resposta, e nem receberia um.

Separei-me de Wufei na sala. Ele passou pela porta da frente sem dizer nada.E eu infelizmente me descobri com nada pra fazer. Se existe algo que eu odeio mais que tudo é ficar entediado. E quando eu fico entediado, eu tenho que arranjar alguma desculpa pra ficar irritando o Heero, mas especialmente hoje eu não teria coragem pra tanto, não depois do "momento biscoito" de há pouco.

O pinheiro de Natal encomendado por Quatre estava lá, imponente, no centro da sala, ainda não decorado. Embaixo da árvore que fora reduzida para não ocupar espaço demais, várias caixas caprichosamente embrulhadas coloriam o chão. Senti-me louco para rasgar todos aqueles papéis e descobrir o que cada caixa continha. Bom, um pensamento me alertou a não fazer isso. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de descobrir que Heero não havia comprado algo pra mim. Melhor dizendo, eu já sabia disso, mas preferia ignorar.

E novamente, num acesso de " nada pra fazer", me peguei analisando clinicamente o pedaço de biscoito ainda em minhas mãos. Tudo bem, talvez não fosse exatamente um presente romântico, mas o importante e o que bastava era saber que Heero havia me dado aquilo. Mas por quê? Será que tinha veneno? Não, não, acho que ele não faria isso. Ou faria? Bah, não!! E se...? Ah, definitivamente e completamente impossível, Maxwell! Achei melhor me concentrar na teoria do envenenamento, e deixar de lado a insistente esperança de algo especial naquilo tudo. Querem que eu defina "especial" ? - _Fora do comum; distinto, excelente - _Isso é o que um dicionário diria. Mas particularmente prefiro a minha definição: _Algo que prove que o Heero gosta de mim._Isso soou tão patético, não? Estou até parecendo uma daquelas garotinhas de filmes adolescentes, apaixonadas e seguindo um amor impossível. Não lembro bem, mas trança não é moda nesses filmes, ou é?

Eu passei uns bons minutos imaginando o que havia por trás daquele gesto inesperado do Heero. Seria o famoso _clima natalino_, o _sentimento que desperta a bondade e a solidariedade em todos os corações_? Uma vez eu li um artigo que dizia que, no Natal, as pessoas estão muito mais receptíveis a sentimentos e sensações que talvez não experimentassem no restante do ano. Será que isso também se aplicava ao Soldado Perfeito? Se não era o Natal, eu realmente não sabia o que poderia ser, talvez ele estivesse doente!

Uma olhada pela janela confirmou o que eu já sabia: estava nevando. Os pequenos flocos de neve agora caiam lentamente, cobrindo toda a grama dos jardins da mansão de branco, atraindo qualquer um a brincar no manto gelado. Qualquer um, menos eu. Como eu já disse antes, não gosto do frio, e muito menos da neve. Eu sei que muita gente já passou por coisas piores do que eu, e dou graças aos céus por tudo o que eu sou hoje. Mas não é nada fácil olhar para trás e ver tudo que aconteceu na época em que eu ainda era mais uma criança nas ruas de L-2 , a devastada colônia famosa por ser um lugar onde "tudo perdia qualquer chance de um futuro". Alguém havia a definido assim, mas não lembro exatamente quem agora. Espera....sim, eu lembro! Mas gostaria de não lembrar. Podem ter certeza que, sempre nos lugares mais escuros, existe uma luz que te acompanha, mesmo que não seja o bastante para iluminar tudo, mas ela ainda sim está lá. E eu conheci a minha luz num dia de neve. Solo...eu não sei realmente se esse era o seu nome, nem se ele próprio sabia se era verdadeiro, mas isso nunca importou pra mim. Era só um garoto como eu, alguns anos mais velho, que vivia em L-2, ou melhor, sobrevivia em suas ruas.

Eu lembro exatamente do dia em que ele me encontrou. Nevava como hoje neva, mas eu não tinha um teto sobre mim, ou amigos para me ajudarem, nem mesmo comida para me manter vivo. Eu sinceramente pensei que morreria deitado naquele banco de praça, sentindo a neve fria ferir a minha pele e enevoar os meus sentidos. Havia três dias desde a última vez em que tinha comido algo, e meu corpo estava muito fraco para tentar resistir. Eu apenas queria dormir, e não acordar para a realidade dura de L-2, nunca mais. Mas então eu senti meu corpo ser erguido da superfície dura e fria. Alguém estava me carregando. Eu tentei enxergar o rosto daquela pessoa, mas minha visão estava completamente nula, apenas via borrões difusos. Podia ouvir sons distantes de palavras de conforto, ditas perto do meu ouvido, tentando me manter preso à pouca vida que me restava.

Não sei por quanto tempo estive desacordado, mas ao abrir meus olhos, o encontrei sorrindo pra mim. Eu não entendi a princípio, nem sequer consegui raciocinar direito. Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas sentia que podia confiar nele. Solo...não estaria hoje aqui sem ele. A sobrevivência me foi ensinada por ele, e eu lembro do sorriso marcado no rosto infantil, porém sofrido, sempre que eu o abraçava, agradecendo por ter me salvado. Havia outras crianças conosco, na verdade, cada uma tinha sua própria história de sofrimentos, porém todas estavam juntas para tentar sobreviver.

Eu acho que a lembrança que realmente está mais profundamente marcada em mim é a do dia em que a minha luz se apagou. Também nevava. Solo fora pego pela epidemia que devastava a colônia, cuja não se sabia como surgira e nem de onde. Quando corri pelas ruas desertas da cidade, sentindo os flocos gelados baterem em meu rosto, trazendo comigo a única chance para a salvação do meu maior amigo, eu pude chorar. Chorei pelo medo de ficar sozinho de novo. Talvez minhas lágrimas tenham se congelado e se juntando ao manto branco que cobria L-2, eu não sei. As vacinas que eu roubara a muito custo não puderam manter Solo ao meu lado. Quando ele pegou na minha mão, sorrindo como sempre fazia, conseguiu fazer-me acreditar que a sua luz não se apagaria, apenas mudaria de lugar. Ele havia iluminado o meu caminho, mostrando a direção certa com a sua luz passageira. E então ele fechou os olhos. Para muitos, apenas mais um garoto de rua morria na colônia, mas para mim, um herói ganhava o descanso merecido por sua luta. Assim ele nos deixou. Eu sentia que precisava, dessa vez, ser eu próprio a luz para os outros do nosso pequeno grupo de sobreviventes. Eu juro que tentei, lutei até não ter mais forças. Mas a mesma praga que levou meu melhor amigo de mim também carregou as outras crianças para longe, onde eu não podia alcança-las. Todos. Eu estava sozinho. Mais uma vez.

E graças às palavras que um dia Solo me ensinou, eu me mantive vivo, e pude entrar no caminho do Padre Maxwell, que me acolheu em sua igreja. Lá eu ganhei um nome, uma identidade real. Lembro também da Irmã Hellen, sinto saudades deles. É, amigos, acho que eu sofri um bocado, né? Eles também foram arrancados de mim quando a Igreja Maxwell foi inescrupulosamente destruída, consumida pela guerra.

Muita coisa aconteceu desde então. E o que eu posso dizer? Hoje estou aqui, encarando esse pinheiro de Natal, junto aos meus amigos, e apaixonado. A vida é realmente surpreendente. Mas é melhor não pensar tanto nos porquês da vida, já me disseram uma vez que você poderia ficar louco se tentasse entender tudo. Vocês devem estar estranhando a mudança repentina no meu comportamento agora, não é? Não se assustem, eu sou assim mesmo, instável.

Mas eu queria esquecer um pouco do meu passado. Corri até a cozinha, cuidando para não interromper "algo" entre os pombinhos, e em seguida fui atrás de Wufei, que acabava de entrar em casa, e tratei de juntar todos na sala. Não consegui encontrar o Heero, quem eu mais queria que estivesse ali, mas tudo bem.

" Bem, pessoal! Vocês não acham que essa árvore está muito sem graça?"

Nos divertimos por um bom tempo decorando o belo pinheiro com os mais variados e engraçados tipos de enfeites, que iam de miniaturas de renas, duendes, trenós, doces, anjinhos a até mesmo miniaturas perfeitas de cada Gundam, iguarias providenciadas por Quatre. Eu não me surpreenderia se o loirinho conseguisse até mesmo um coral de criancinhas fantasiadas de anjinhos para cantar músicas conhecidas dessa época.

Espero que nenhum dos outros tenha percebido quando eu escondi cuidadosamente um pequeno embrulho entre os demais pacotes. Era o meu presente para Heero. Tudo bem, talvez ele risse de mim, ou apenas me chamasse de baka, mas não dizem que a intenção é o que vale? Pode parecer meio bobo, mas eu realmente desejei que Heero também tivesse lembrado de mim. Como quem não quer nada, eu fucei um pouco os presentes no chão, e não encontrei nenhum dedicado a mim no nome de Heero. Acho que é querer demais desejar receber um presente do cara mais frio do mundo, não é?

Era quase noite quando decidimos abrir os presentes. Ah, vocês não sabem o que momentos assim podem fazer comigo. Gastamos uma hora inteira abrindo os presentes, fazendo discursos divertidos e emocionados, nos abraçando e até mesmo chorando juntos. Não sei o que eu seria sem pessoas como Quatre, Trowa e Wufei ao meu lado.

Um a um eles foram se despedindo. Trowa e Wufei decidiram ir dormir logo. Mas Quatre permaneceu na sala comigo. Estávamos sentados lado a lado, encarando o pinheiro iluminado pelas diversas luzes piscantes e enfeites reluzentes. Eu já mencionei que é impossível esconder algo de Quatre? Talvez não tenha sido muito difícil perceber que eu estava um pouco decepcionado pela ausência de Heero, encarando o presente que eu daria para ele esquecido sob a árvore, em meio aos papéis de embrulho rasgados.

" Duo...o que há?"

Ter um amigo como Quatre é extremamente maravilhoso, acreditem. Ele é do tipo de pessoa que sempre está ao seu lado pra te ouvir e te apoiar. Eu suspirei baixinho quando ele me ofereceu seu apoio, e eu logo aceitei, deitando a minha cabeça sobre seu colo, recebendo um cafuné que só ele sabe fazer:

" Ah, Quatre...eu não sei mais o que fazer. Acho que devo desistir , não?". Eu não tomei cuidado para guardar qualquer segredo de Quatre, com certeza ele entendia sobre o que eu falava, e era muito confortante saber que eu poderia contar com um amigo naquele momento.

" Duo, esqueceu quem você é? Onde está aquele piloto que eu conheço que nunca deixa algo incompleto, ou baixa a cabeça perante as dificuldades?"

" Eu acho que ele não existe mais..."

" Você está enganado, Duo. Ele ainda está vivo e forte, e você sabe disso. Não negue o que você quer, o que você sente. Se fizer isso, nunca mais poderá viver feliz com o remorso de um sentimento que poderia ter virado algo lindo!"

Ele deveria escrever um livro, não deveria? Era incrível o que aquele loirinho conseguia fazer com qualquer um com apenas algumas palavras doces. O Trowa tem sorte por ter alguém como Quatre junto a si:

" Eu tento, loirinho, eu juro que eu tento! Mas tudo isso com o Heero está me destruindo! Quando acordo de manhã, me lembro da minha condição no meio disso tudo, e isso me deixa deprimido de vez em quando.". Até mesmo eu me assustei com a angústia em minha voz. Acho que realmente um sentimento como o amor pode matar alguém.

"É natural passar pela tristeza e até mesmo pela depressão quando nos sentimos perdidos, ou não estamos ao lado de quem queremos. Mas com o tempo as coisas se normalizam. Mas isso só depende de você.". Vocês têm que concordar comigo que todos deveriam ter um Quatre em suas vidas!

" Acho que o tempo pra mim não conta. Isso está virando uma constante nos últimos dias. Eu não sei explicar, mas algo está trazendo de volta lembranças ruins do meu passado, e elas são nítidas, como se fossem feridas recentes..." .Eu até tentei esconder as minhas lágrimas quando a imagem de Solo me deixando explodiu na minha mente, mas Quatre já havia percebido, e logo tratara de secá-las para mim, sorrindo docemente, novamente afagando meus cabelos.

"Eu também já me senti deprimido, muitas vezes. Creio que todo mundo já se sentiu deprimido. Isso é normal, a depressão que se prolonga por tempo indeterminado é que constitui um perigo, pode ser um caminho sem volta. Mas o primeiro passo deve ser dado por você, para seguir por um novo caminho, ou amargar para sempre numa mesma encruzilhada."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto as luzes na árvore piscavam, nos deixando no escuro a cada oscilação de luminosidade.Um barulho na porta chamou a minha atenção, e tentei retribuir o sorriso que Quatre me mandou ao se levantar, mas acho que na verdade estava tão nervoso que o máximo que consegui foi franzir o cenho.

"Está pronto para dar o primeiro passo?", ele me perguntou num sussurro, e subiu as escadas correndo, enquanto eu esperava que Heero chegasse logo à sala.

Eu precisava me acalmar, podem ter certeza! As luzes piscaram novamente, e quando voltaram a acender, ele estava lá, ao meu lado. Eu não consegui encara-lo de imediato, apenas ficamos num silêncio cômodo até que eu reparei melhor na árvore de Natal. Havia algo faltando. Era algo estranho de se pensar no momento. Eu realmente pensei que era louco ao reparar a ausência da famosa estrela de luz no topo da árvore. Heero estava ali, ao meu lado, eu precisava realmente dizer o que sentia por ele, ou ao menos tentar, e de repente me concentro num enfeite de Natal?

E assim eu me levantei, sentindo o olhar dele sobre mim. Encontrei o que procurava sobre um dos sofás da sala. Quando peguei o enfeite, sorri ao imaginar o quão idiota eu estaria parecendo aos olhos de Heero, mas estranhamente isso não pareceu relevante no momento. Eu me aproximei do pinheiro quando as luzes se apagaram por alguns segundos, e quando voltaram a iluminar-se, me coloquei nas pontas dos pés para tentar acertar a estrela em seu lugar. As luzes se apagaram de novo, enquanto eu me esforçava tentando alcançar o topo da árvore. E acreditem quando digo que pensei que iria morrer quando senti os braços de Heero em volta da minha cintura, no escuro, me erguendo mais um pouco. Quando as pequenas lâmpadas coloridas romperam a escuridão, a estrela de luz estava lá, em seu devido lugar. E eu? Bom, eu estava agora nos braços de Heero. Posso dizer que eu também estava no meu devido lugar. Enquanto a luminosidade sumia e reaparecia, observei-o retirar algo de um dos bolsos de sua calça jeans habitual. Nenhum de nós disse qualquer palavra quando peguei o envelope simples entre os meus dedos trêmulos.

Tive que piscar algumas vezes quando meus olhos encontraram o que havia ali. Uma foto, amarelada e desgastada pelo tempo, mas ainda sim nítida. Eu lembrava muito bem dela. Não sei quem a fez, mas com certeza nunca esquecerei do dia em que ela foi feita. Meu primeiro dia vivendo na Igreja Maxwell. A irmã Hellen havia insistido muito para cortar os meus cabelos, que segundo ela eram enormes para uma criança. Eu obviamente não concordei, e não perdi tempo em sair em disparada pelos corredores da igreja. Eu ria muito enquanto a gentil mulher me perseguia, a tesoura em uma das mãos, um sorriso expresso nas faces cansadas. O padre Maxwell também estava lá, tentando ajuda-la a me pegar. E assim a foto nos eternizou. Sorridentes, num momento de rara felicidade.

Eu encarei a foto em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando conter as lágrimas inevitáveis. Ah, que droga! Eu estava completamente perdido! Podia sentir os braços de Heero ainda ao meu redor, e a foto estava firmemente presa em uma das minhas mãos. Não consegui murmurar um obrigado com sucesso, não encontrava confiança na minha voz. Não sei como ele conseguiu recuperar esta foto, eu sinceramente pensava que ela havia desaparecido junto com a igreja. Mas ele conseguiu. Para mim. Por mim.

É, amigos e amigas, o presente de Heero foi o melhor de toda a minha vida. Eu tentei não separar os meus olhos dos dele quando me livrei parcialmente do calor dos seus braços para correr até a árvore natalina e pegar o presente que eu tanto esperava para entregar. Seus olhos estavam acompanhando todos os meus movimentos, eu podia saber, mesmo quando desviei do contato por alguns segundos para abrir a pequena caixinha.O brilho que vi em seus olhos com certeza valeu mais que qualquer presente. Com cuidado, prendi o delicado broche em forma de uma asa celestial, tão parecido com a forma das asas do seu Gundam, o Wing, em seu casaco de inverno. Eu mesmo havia feito-o, posso me gabar dizendo que tenho uma certa habilidade com esse tipo de trabalho. Ah, ficou tão lindo nele!

As luzes de Natal cessaram mais uma vez, deixando-nos no escuro. Não sei bem qual de nós tomou a iniciativa, mas quando a luz fraca voltou, nossos lábios estavam firmemente juntos, e com certeza nenhum de nós tinha a intenção de separá-los.

Havíamos dado o primeiro passo, juntos. E que primeiro passo! Nossa, podem me invejar, mas vocês nunca saberão realmente o que é beijar esse japonês!

As luzes se apagaram mais uma vez e eu tive que me separar dele, tentando de alguma forma recuperar o ar roubado pelo beijo mais delicioso que alguém poderia receber. Sua voz rouca soou junto ao meu ouvido, me arrepiando até os ossos! E então ele pegou na minha mão e eu percebi que, como Solo um dia havia me ensinado, uma nova luz se acendia no meu caminho, e esta luz duraria por muito, muito tempo.

" Feliz Natal, Duo..."

Quase acreditei que tudo não passava de um sonho ao ouvir as suas palavras, mas uma outra mão apertando de leve o meu bumbum me fez acreditar na deliciosa realidade:

" Feliz Natal, Heero...pronto para o segundo passo?"

Não liguei para a interrogação expressa em seu rosto, e nos beijamos novamente, com certeza ansiosos pelos 'próximos passos', se é que me entendem.

Agora, será mesmo preciso que eu me jogue de um penhasco?

É Natal. Não é uma maravilha?

--------Fim--------

Olá a todos!nn Época estranha para se postar uma fic de natal, né? Bom, mesmo assim, espero que gostem!

Beijão! E reviews são bem vindos XD


End file.
